It All Ends
by arillovesyou22
Summary: My prediction over the Season Finale trailer. Spoilers.  Lydia faces the Alpah, and it doesn't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**The suspense is killing me, and I've only seen the Season Finale trailer. SPOILER! If you haven't seen it, I suggest doing so. This is only MY prediction of what will happen. **

**I was shocked at the Alpha reviling. I personally thought it was Danny. "But everyone loves Danny." I don't know, I just kinda suspected that maybe it would be him? Nope, I was wrong. And honestly, I might be wrong in this prediction of mine.**

**The story takes place with Lydia on the Lacrosse field. My predication, it was a school dance, so that's where I have it at. **

**Sadly, I don't think it will go well for my girl Lydia. If she dies, I will be super pissed off. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

Her bare feet sank into the fake, Lacrosse, green grass. Her blue painted toes sinking into the dry, perfectly cut pasture. Her right hand was occupied, holding her black flats against her finger tips. They were about to slip from her hands until she swiftly caught them. Her left hand was busy wiping the black mascara off her pastel cheeks.

Though she hated to admit it, it pained her to see Jackson dancing with the majority of girls in the smelly, crowded gym. She couldn't handle the jealously, and she made a run for it. Thus, her now walking on the Lacrosse field.

_Stiles had asked her, and she was going to deny, but at the sight of Jackson chuckling with another girl made her weak. So, she accepted his offer. At first, the dance was unpleasant. Stiles continued to run off with Scott towards the bathroom. But, that didn't really bother her that much. That part that got under skin was Jackson._

_He was dancing with Allison playfully. She was laughing, and he was chuckling. Both showing signs of entertainment. Lydia was envious with pain. _

The bright lights were blinding under the dim, murky night. One by one, the row of light bulbs that hung by the poles where lit. It wasn't like a game was showing. She wasn't even sure why they were on in the first place. Lydia dropped her shoes onto the lawn. She stared at them for a moment. Just thinking of what all happened last night. She slid her perfect, pale feet into them as she hugged her stomach.

She was in agonizing pain. She felt betrayed, cheated on. Like she was a piece of meat that was thrown around. Her stomach aching with nausea. Nothing could stop the internal and mental suffering. Her legs felt weak. The smallest but only thing she could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony is by crying. And she did just that.

Both her hands found her frail face, as she covered her eyes. She felt weak and useless. Her hands soon slide from her face, and down by her side. Her knees were about to give in, but she controlled it as a voice took over her train of thoughts.

"Lydia!" It surly was a male. It wasn't as deep, and low as a teacher, but definitely a student. She recognized it. She hoped it would be Jackson. Running towards her to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. But she was smarter than that.

The yell was clearly out of horror and not passion. She turned, slightly frightened at what her eyes would find. His white shirt stood out in the dark night. His black tie perfectly camouflaging with the murky down-fall. It was Stiles, running after her.

"Run!" He ordered. His breath was hitched, panting for oxygen. He ran past her, stopping, however, once she didn't fallow behind him.

He turned towards her, grabbing her petty wrist, he began to pull, "Lydia, come on," he pants. "I can't explain, just come with me." He orders sweetly, yet out of fear.

She looks at him. Pure horror written along her facial features. She looks back at where he arrived from. A dark feature came running towards the two. The animal on feet and hands, running towards them. Her heart stopped. _It's the same thing from the video store._ The piercing red eyes pounding her insides, bringing back hatred memories.

She swallowed hard. Hoping the pain in her throat would disappear. Her hands shook, and she was sure she was going to pass out. Stiles released her hand, and began to flee for his life. Lydia surly didn't hesitate to fallow.

She could hear the heavy breaths, in and out from his nostrils. _This isn't happening. This is not, happening right now. _She thought. Debating weather this was a horrid nightmare, or if this was reality.

Lydia quickly ran behind Stiles, and she was slightly joyful that she wore flats instead of heels. She was prepared for the sidewalk. It seemed as if the gray concrete was miles and miles away from her, and if she was closer to the school: more witnesses. But would it stop him from killing her and the entire Beacon Hills.

She knew one thing was for sure, whatever it was, it surly was _not_ Derek Hale.

She could feel new, warm tears falling once again. It was getting closer towards her, and she feared for the worst possible outcome. _I'm going to die. I'm going to get eaten alive. I'm going to end up on the news, just like the other victims, and no one would care. _She was already too convinced this was going to happen.

But as she ran, she slightly tumbled. Her arms flailing like a windmill as she tried desperately to keep her balance. She didn't know what this thing was behind her, and why it wanted to kill her, but what she didn't need is to trip, and give it a head start on killing her.

But because of this, she slowed down for a moment, making the deranged animal behind her grow towards the advantage. She felt the pain in her ankles first, as she fell on her face. Her body making a loud 'thump' onto the green grass.

The pain in her ankles was unbearable. She could feel the stinging sensation spread across her feet, and up her lower half of her legs. She yelped, "Stiles!" She shouted. Her voice squeaking in fear. Her short, stubby nails digging into the fake grass, but it didn't help.

The animal drew her close to his presence. She could feel his claws digging deep into her legs as she tried to crawl away, and it pulling her closer and closer. The fur running roughly against her fragile skin. She could feel blood running down her nose and lying on her upper lip from when she fell onto the hard ground. Her head aching with the sudden movement.

It was as if one thousand burning needles were jabbing into her at the same time, shooting up and down her body as he clawed at her, dragging her. A flop of swear burst out of her, and wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her ankles growing worse with each passing second as his deathly claws pounded them again and again. Her muscles cramping up on her, tearing bones. Lydia tried her hardest to flight back. To kick away his beefy claw or to dig her way back up to Stiles, but she was unable to do anything except suffer. She couldn't even call out for help. Her breath was knocked out of her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, as she gasped and panted.

_Please stop, please make him stop._ She continued to think. Praying in her head for the lords forgiveness. She somehow grasped her thoughts that maybe he'd spare her. That maybe he's decided to let her live out of all the others.

"Stiles, help me!" She managed to yelp. She could feel the deep claws pound her back, scratching her with all his might. Anywhere his claws could find, it didn't think twice at hurting her. Her painful screams piercing the night sky.

Stiles turned, and watched as Lydia was being pulled. He panicked, and ran towards her. He grabbed her hand, but felt the sudden feeling of pain in his ribs, as he was tackled to the floor. He looked up, Jackson rising to his feet. Though, he wasn't alone.

Stiles almost let out a small smile at seeing Scott. He tackled the Alpha from Lydia's badly bloodied body. Lydia crawled quickly away, and Jackson held her in his arms. He picked her up in a quick, swift movement, and ran towards the entrance of the school.

Stiles quickly fallowed, already calling an ambulance. Jackson paced his way towards the oblivious teens. They were about ten yards away from the crowded entrance, as the dance began to die down and many left to go home.

"Hello, I need an ambulance here now..." Stiles panted, "I'm at Beacon Hills high school..." Stiles listened, "Thank you." He hung up, timid. Stiles looked over at Lydia. Jackson was holding her bridal style. His hands under her wounded knees, and the other under her scratched up back.

Her head laid back, revealing how graphic her wounds really seemed. He gulped, closing his eyes for a moment. The sight, nauseated him. And he knew he should be worried for her, which he was, he was also worried for Scott.

"Someone!" Jackson yelled, jogging towards the crowd of peers. "Help! Help me!" Several screams of terror was heard, after the sight of Lydia's bloody body. Most ran off, scared at what was the cause.

"The..." Stiles began, panting nervously. His hands found his buzzed hair, "The-the ambulance is it's way." He stuttered.

Jackson panted, looking down at Lydia. Her lifeless body in his arms. "She's not moving!" He yelled, looking up at Stiles as if he'd have the answer. "Why- why isn't she moving?"

Stiles looked down at her. Her scratched face questioned her beauty. Her red hair was surly not as red as her oozing blood. Her dress was just about ripped off her body. "I-I don't know..." he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Jackson looked around, not seeing one red and blue light in the sky. A siren wasn't in hear. Jackson looked down, "Dammit this is taking too long!" He shouted. His thwart expression telling Stiles to start up his Jeep.

Stiles quickly ran towards his Jeep, and Jackson looked down, "It's alright Lydia." He cracked, scared that this might be the last time he'd see her again.

**I keep watching the trailer, trying to think if that's Lydia on the hospital bed, or Aunt Kate? Tell me watcha think in a review.**

**And also, should this be a one shot? Or should I continue on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you own Teen Wolf? Haha, I laugh at your stupidity. But, sadly, no. I do not own any part of Teen Wolf. I only own my opinions. **

Scott strolled down the halls with a despicable limp in his right foot. He wore his normal, everyday attire: Faded, overly worn, dark blue jeans, with a small hole forming above his left knee. His gray, plan tee- shirt, fitted his tight build, showing off his muscular arms.

He gripped his backpack strap tighter and tighter with every look he got. He knew it was subconscious of them. It wasn't like they knew anything of him. It was just a glance- in- the- hallway kind of thing. It didn't mean anything. But to Scott, it meant more. It felt like everyone knew something about him. About the things he had done.

He stopped at his locker, punching in his combination. His foot tapping on the hard, white tiles. His eyes trying to focus on his lock combination numbers. Trying to limit his eye contact as much as possible. Once he opened his locker, he threw his bag inside. He was angry, and nervous. Like everything happened because of him.

"Hey," he flinched at the sudden noise, and looked back. Stiles stood, one hand in his pocket, the other clinching his black backpack on his shoulder. "Um... what exactly happened-" he started, but stopped once Scott punched his neighbors' locker. Stiles flinched, looking around, he saw many confused and amused faces staring at them.

"Scott?" He whispers. "Scott- Scott are changing?" He asked.

"No," he growled, still quite mad. He faced Stiles, his fists still clenched. "It's just..." by now, the faces had gone elsewhere, knowing now that no real drama had started. "Everything happened because of me. Every little freaking bad thing that's happened, was because of me. Okay? W-what with Allison breaking up with me, with the school incident, with Jackson hating me more than he already has... Putting your life on the line several time. Lydia-"

"Okay," Stiles interrupted. "Not all of it your fault. Actually, the majority of all that stuff was from the bad ass Alpha who wants you to join him to kill people. That would not be good..."

Scott looked down at his shoes. None spoke up for quite sometime. Only taking in all that's happened over their crazy year. Scott hesitated, but spoke up softly, "How is she?"

Stiles shifted his weight on his right foot uncomfortably, "She um... I don't actually know... for sure. They wouldn't let me and Jackson in her room, so..."

Scott huffed, clenching his fists once more. "She could die, Stiles." Scott spoke. He was astonished that this could happen. Especially towards Lydia. Stiles looked down.

He didn't want to believe it. Knowing that the girl he's been completely in love with since the third freakin' grade could be on the verge of death. That night, that- stupid night was supposed to be _his_ night. It was supposed to be, _Finally, you have the girl._ But it turned out to be a horror movie. And Stiles sat front row.

He did blame himself that night. The reason she's in that stupid hospital bed questioning herself: what the hell was that? Why was it trying to eat me? And, why me? _If only I grabbed her hand quicker. If __only I worked out more with Scott, and could have pulled her away from him._ But he couldn't, and he didn't.

"She's not going to die, Scott-" Stiles started, trying to convince him, and himself.

"But what if she does." Scott interrupted, "What if she's dying right now? It'll be all on me, okay? I don't wanna live, knowing that she's dead. That I could have done something, anything at all, to help her live-"

"What about me? Huh, Scott? I was there. I saw the look on her face. You didn't. Did you know I could've helped her? I could have grabbed her, token her hand, something. But no, you came, and now she's in the hospital."

"Why are you blaming this on me? You're the one who just left her there." Scott raised his voice.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Jackson walked up to the two. "McCall," he stormed up. "How do we defeat this... thing? Okay, it hurt her, and I don't want to know that I could die any second."

"Wow, way to be concerned." Stiles said, sarcasm showing.

Jackson glared at him, "I really don't wanna have to beat your ass, so back off." He snipped. Stiles took a step back. Jackson smirked to himself, but turned his vision towards Scott.

"It's not that simple. Like I said, t-there's others. It's not like killing him will solve everything."

Jackson furred his brows, "W-... what? What... the hell are you talking about? If we kill him now then we won't have to worry that we'll be killed in the next 50 seconds."

Scott rolled his eyes, "It's not like he's the only one. There's others... working for him, o-or something. I just don't know yet."

"Well you better. Because I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Oh and ugh, Allison's a pretty good kisser," he smirked, "Too bad you two broke up." He teased.

Scott clenched his fists, and grabbed Jackson's leather jacket, slamming him against the lockers. "Lydia is the hospital. You're ex- girlfriend. She could be fucking dying right now, and you're thinking about Allison?" Scott yelled, getting in his face.

Though, Jackson continued on with his smirk. "Exactly. _Ex_ girlfriend." He chuckled, "She's not my problem now. But, it seems to me, like I'm not the only one thinking about Allison, now am I?" He asked.

Scott let go of his jacket, and took a step back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her." 

"You better not Jackson..." He huffed.

"Oh, no, not like that." His smirk still glued, "No... when she's screaming my name. Begging pleading for mercy, and for more. B-but don't worry, I'll go easy on her. It's not like you ever got that far anyway. Too bad."

"Enough," Scott growled under his breath, but the Jackson and Stiles both heard.

"And I'll, kiss up and down her beautiful body. Places you weren't able to touch, I'll lick," he smirked.

"Stop," He growled once more.

"Kinda like what I did with Lydia." This made Stiles look up. "Her, screaming for more. I guess I have that affection on women." He shrugged, "But who could really blame me? What're you going to do Scott? Turn into a werewolf in front of everybody?" He asked, only for his and Stiles' ears to hear. "Gonna attack me?"

"Don't make me," he breathed out loudly.

"You wouldn't. You have the balls to do it-" but he was cut off with Stiles' fist interacting with his jaw. This, making Jackson kneel to the floor, his hands cupping his badly hit bruised.

Though, it was Stiles' second time hitting his enemy, it surly did feel good. Jackson stood, keeping his glare on Stiles. "You're dead." He ran towards him, tacking his ribs, and knocking him to the hard floor. He pinned Stiles down, hitting repeatably his face.

Stiles however, kneed him in his stomach, and he was pulled off by a now, very angry Scott. Jackson shrugged him off. "Don't, mess with me Stilinski." Stiles got up off the floor. He could feel the blood run down his nose.

Though, Jackson smirked, "That was for Lydia, wasn't it?" He chuckled under his breath, "Trust me, she won't go with a guy like you. No one will." He began to walk away from them, Scott and Stiles' fists' were balled. Both angered at the situation.

Scott turned towards him, the crowd of overly excited teens died downs to only the two best friends in the lonely hallway. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine," Stiles began to dust off his shoulders, and picked up his backpack that fell off his back. "Maybe... tomorrow we can visit Lydia?" He shuffled his feet. "I'm really worried... about her."

Scott nodded, "Yeah... we should get to class. Mr. Harris will kill us if we're late again." He explained seriously.

Stiles nodded, "Hell yeah..."

**I do apologize for the lack of updates. I was moving out or my room I had with my sister, and now I'm all alone...**

**But I typed this up. Bit of filler I have to admit. But I hope you find it in your hearts to like it? **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Really, I read them and took in all the possibilities of who was on the hospital bed. Guess we won't know until it airs... Man I wish Teen Wolf would show back-to-back. Then, BAM! Season two. **

**I wish. We should make a petition and send It to MTV. Welp, gotta get up early, early, in the morning. Passport for next summer. **

**But don't worry, I'll type another chapter of one of stories by tomorrow. Until then, leave me whatcha think will happen in the next three episodes in a review. Plus: I need ideas. I'm kinda all out. **

**Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had taco's while watching _Teen Wolf _yesterday_. _Which, by the way, I do not own. I really want to thank my lovely reviews. You all are great, and I'm really sorry about my lack of updating all of my stories. **

The two white and black sneakers sqweeked in the white, dull, lifeless hallway. The white walls sure did make the boys' eyes hurt. And the blinding window near by, bouncing gleeful off the tiles and the wide, spaced out enclose that was sure enough not helping one bit.

The two sure did feel very out- of- place at the casual hospital. Scott and Stiles uncomfortably strutted down the halls. They met with Scott's mom, who was not all that pleased to see them.

"Scott?" She asked in a whisper. She was leaning over some very high stacks of paper. Her hands on either sides of the thin sheets. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you before school that I'd be home late. There's leftover pizza in the fridge just heat it up." She looked at Stiles, just now noticing his presence, "Yes, you can have Stiles over." She answers as if she'd know what he'd say.

"No," Scott squirmed, "We... kinda wanna see a friend?"

Her brows formed in. "What? Scott at the hospital? Really? I'd think you kids would hang out at a fast food restaurant or behind some dumpsters. What's really going on?"

"Nothing mom." He snapped, "Lydia Martin. Is she here, or not?" She stared at him for a moment, but looked down at her computer screen.

"Yes... she's in room 458. But you can't go in there Scott McCall or so help me I will-"

"Why not?" He interrupted.

"Because she's in surgery and when she's out, the police have a ton of questions to ask her."

"My father's here?" Stiles asked, suddenly getting interested with the argument from his best friend and his mother.

"No. They told me he's still in his office. Investigating.. or, something." She shrugged and looked down, "If you ask me I'd say she's almost out. A couple more minutes. Wait here, and I'll ask." She stepped away from behind the counter, pointing at her son, "Don't move."

Scott and Stiles both watched as she disappeared down the hall. Scott looked around, not seeing much patients, and any doctors or nurses. And the ones that were out, was either roaming the large hospital halls, or perfectly fine minding their business.

"Stiles..." Scott whispers. Stiles looked back at his friend, who was curiously reading the patients paper work.

"Yeah?" He asked casually. 

"...Didn't you tell me... that the attack started here? In the hospital?" Stiles nodded, confused.

"Yeah?" He stretched the simple word, still trying to processes where Scott was heading with the conversation. "What about it?"

Scott didn't answer, just looked at the now, deadly empty hallway. There was not one person in there, and it frightened the two. The two froze once the bright lights dimmed to a sudden pitch black. Stiles gasped as the cold air hits his bare skin, trickling a row of fresh goosebumps along his arms, legs and the back of his neck. His and Scott's pulses rising to the sudden horror they predicted. None spoke. The whole hospital was silent.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, in barley a whisper under his breath. His silent panting was not in hear in he heavy air.

"Yeah?" He breathed out.

"He's here... I know it." A sudden silence had fallen between the two teens, and boys couldn't see a thing. None moved, knowing that if they would, he would here. And he surly wouldn't object in killing them both on the spot.

"D-don't you have like, super vision so you can see in the dark? Dogs can do that, right?" Stiles asked, panting.

"Shh," Scott said, but it wasn't a harsh order. More of a silent sound that would be herd outside of one's window.

"Wise, Scott, very, very wise." His voice echoed the empty, dark hallway. His footsteps becoming louder and louder with each small step he took. "You know, I don't know why people doubt you? Your father-" Scott straightens his spine at the thought of his father. His voice was unfriendly to both.

"Jackson..." His was teasing him. Scott could hear Stiles' heavy heart beating, and he knew for a fact he was holding his breath. His lugs were screaming at him to take in oxygen but if Stiles did so, then he would attack.

"Lydia..." Stiles released a very small breath from his nose, but the teen wolf could pick up the small sound. And if this young, inexperience wolf could, then it was certain that the big, bad ass Alpha could as well.

"Stiles... Derek. Allison." Scott's fists' balled into a tight fist. His hands reaching to his side, his middle finger interrogating with the lining in his pant leg's.

"You see Scott," his footsteps came to an end, his voice was behind them, and it certainly didn't help that the lights were cut off. "I don't like to be played at. Especially by teenagers. They think they can play me. They think, that they can tell me what to do. They think, they know me. But... you see Scott, you have no idea, what I am. And neither does you buddy here."

Scott could hear his hand meeting Stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a quick wimpier, but bit his lip to retain any sudden movements or sounds. "It'd be a shame to... see anything happen to your loved one's. Like you mother for example. You... you do love you mom, correct?"

Scott breathed out his nose loudly, "Yes..." he growled.

"And, you do love Allison, right?"

"I do..." He said angrily.

His hand slid from Stiles' shoulder, and his footsteps began again. Circling the two teens in the empty hallway. "And you don't want to see them die, do you Scott?"

"Please don't."

He chuckled a bit, "Ah, no... begging won't work. You know what I want Scott. You see, I'm in a bit of a pickle: my... duties, have been," he shrugged, "sluggish. And, I need you in order to put it back together. Will you do that for me Scott? Would you risk your friends and family because you didn't help poor old me out?" He chuckled half-heatedly, "That'd be real hard. I don't like killing people who don't get me what I want. So... will you help me?" He asked, His voice dripping with tasteless venom.

Scott didn't answer. "Perhaps, a close one will have to come to an end." He sighed, Scott tensed up, "Aw... but don't worry... I'll go easy on em. Or maybe, you can do it?"

Scott turned, fumed with anger. But he didn't see a face, he couldn't see anything. But he'd expect to feel a presence, a pulse, a breath. Anything. But he couldn't. Not even Stiles'.

"Stiles?" He whispered. Turning slowly back around. Seeing the same darkness, as if his eyes have been shut the whole time. But as he turned back, he saw a dim light. His pulse rose, and he slowly began walking towards it.

Not hearing Stiles' shinned sneakers cracking with the white tile made him nervous. "Hello?" He called out, loud enough for someone down the hall could pick up. But as he grew farther and farther towards the small dim light around the sharp corner, the more he feared, possibly it would be Stiles who'd be slit in half.

He could hear a steady heart beat. Defiantly not one in danger or about to be. "Hello? Stiles?" He asked, cautiously glancing at the light before turning his heard over his shoulder, then back towards the light. He began to walk some more. Each step he feared who's behind the corner. "Mom? Anyone?"

Scott turned the corner slowly, seeing the whole hallway lit. The heart-beat stopping. He looked in the windows of the hospital rooms. Not seeing anything but darkness. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here?" He asked.

He turned his heels, but froze once he saw a room door that was closing. He feared for the worse, but began walking slowly and cautiously. He walked towards the room, reaching his hand as it found the doorknob. Several pulses was readable. One, the same steady heart-beat. The other, feared and quickens. As if he or she was in serious danger.

As he slowly turned the nob, it pushed towards him, escaping a female nurse. Scott jumped, releasing the nob and stepping several feet away. He examined her blank expression. She held a small needle in her hand by her side. But he noted that she was slowly bringing her hand behind her back as if she didn't want him to see. She had read- ginger like hair that was straight for the most part. Her white nurse uniform matched her pale skin. Her eyes darting him, her bright smile telling him noting but kindness. But he had a strange aura off of her. He could, literally, feel it.

He panted, "Who... w-who are-" but before he could finish his question, she interrupted him.

"Rude boy. Don't you know it's after hours? If you would like to see someone, please contact our receptionist at the front desk please."

"B-but I did." He stutterers out.

She looked behind him, "Ah, here she is now." Scott turned. The first thing he noted was several doctors and nurses walking the halls. He looked at the dark corner, only seeing it was light as day. He saw his mom storming at him, clearly angered.

He turned his head towards an empty room he checked earlier down the hall only to see it be lit and used by a old, fat man watching T.V. He turned his heels, seeing nothing but wall, and doctors.

"Scott McCall, I specifically told you not to move. And what do you do? Move. Why can't you fallow my orders, once? Once! That's all I'm asking, is you do what I say. I give you one order. One order to stay put, and you disobey me." She huffed out, bringing her hand towards her head to calm down her nerves.

Scott looked around, confused and frightened. "Mom... where did everyone go-"

"Where... where is Stiles?"

He looked around, not seeing his buddy anywhere. "Stiles?" He asked. "Stiles?" He asked again, louder.

"Scott," he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. Only leading it to a lit hallway, and Stiles standing. He huffed, his phone in his hand. He began to walk towards the two, his familiar sqweek in his shoes made Scott sigh in relief. "God dammit, I was looking for you everywhere." He said, looking completely pissed off once he reached him.

"What happened?" He asked, looking from his mom, to Stiles.

Stiles looked around, "You... what you don't know?" Scott shrugged, "You walked away from me. I tried to catch up to you but you turned the corner and you weren't there."

"A-... and the lights were off, right?"

"No? What's you problem, Scott. The lights have been on the whole time. We don't even turn them off when we leave. Is something wrong?" His mother asked.

"I just..." Scott sighed, "I need a minute with Stiles, mom. Please?"

She only sighs, and turns her heels, walking away from the two. "Are you sure you didn't-"

"I did, Scott... The lights went out... A-and I was just... I couldn't hear you. I couldn't touch you."

"You didn't see that light?"

He shook his head. "I didn't see anything. You know, until the lights came on and people started appearing out of thin air."

"Then why'd you lie? Why didn't you have my back?" He asked, sort of offended.

"Are you kidding me? I thought my dad was a pain in the ass. I don't need your mom after me too." He shifted his weight, balancing himself.

Scott sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I... I saw a nurse. She had red hair, super creepy." Scott explained, but as he was about to continue, Stiles cut him off.

"Brown eyes?" He asked suddenly.

Scott shrugged, "Didn't pay attention."

"Slim, white nurse dress that feel above her knees? White skin?" He asked frightened.

He nodded, "Yeah?"

"Dude... I ran into her here here with Derek and..." He paused and inched closer, making sure no one was listening, "She's helping him."

He arched his brows in, and jerked his head in the direction the female nurse was from. He saw the room, and slowly he began walking towards it. The pulse returned to his ears, and it rose from when he last herd in. The beating too intense for his liking.

He looked through the thick mirror. What he saw, was unbelievable. A women, lying in bed, blood splattered all over the walls, on herself, on the bed and on the floors. She was having a sort of freak attack. Her arms and legs flailing, with her body having a seizure type spasm, and it was defiantly horrid to watch. His insides fell to the pit of his stomach, and he felt like he was watching a horrible movie that he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

But as he looked closely, he could see it was no grown women: it was Lydia Martin.

**I don't know if that was to intense, or totally predictable? You tell me? **

**Its' been what, days since I've updated? . It's only... Tuesday... ugh. But because I have Summer band camp, it makes matters so much difficult. Marching in the morning at 7 A.M.- 11:00 A.M. Let me tell you now, it's HOT it Texas. Then, 11:00 to 12:30 I have lunch. Then, 1:00- 4:00, I have band without marching. Pretty hectic, but so worth it. **

**My thighs are killing me. Ew, pain. **

**But, I hope this cliffy will have an extra chapter. But because I'm exhausted and tired, I don't have time to update. Ideas would make this situation a whole lot easier.**

**Sigh...**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses, your dark lord, arillovesyou22**


End file.
